


Losing

by serafinapekkala



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Bullying, Gen, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafinapekkala/pseuds/serafinapekkala
Summary: She Li realizes he has lost Mo Guan Shan.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Mo Guanshan & She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> I am still confused by the timeline and how old they are supposed to be... I ended reading the parts with She Li as maybe high school? Late high school? Who knows!
> 
> Also, I know nothing of China. Sorry.

Mo Guan Shan is not someone She Li is usually concerned with. He exists where he should be, in She Li's periphery, and ready to call if needed or wanted. He is not concerned with Mo's propensity to pick up fights, or throw himself into danger.

He sees _now_ , that he should have been more careful, he should have stepped in sooner.

Mo Guan Shan doesn't even have the loyalty of a _dog_ , She Li realizes, looking at him bickering and snapping at He Tian. He has weaseled his way out of leaving the school and working for him, and somehow found someone new to follow around. 

She Li knows this dance, and He Tian is playing the wrong music. 

While She Li is reassured that Mo Guan Shan still respects him, still steps back in his presence, cowering, he also realizes that obedience has been trained out of him. He Tian did this, She Li knows, alongside Jian Yi and his silent friend. The group has quietly snatched Mo Guan Shan from him.

At the start, She Li has been _amused_ at He Tian's antics. Mo Guan Shan has wanted to suck up to him in exchange for money, She Li hasn't minded too much, after all he has had no new jobs for Mo, and there has been no reason to deny him some easy cash.

When She Li has told him to drop out of school, Mo has said yes. He has said yes, and then he has decided to run away, hiding behind He Tian.

 _Patience_ , She Li has thought, vaguely amused, He Tian would have his fun, and Mo Guan Shan would crawl back to him.

Except that He Tian is changing all the rules.

"I like the way he looks when he is miserable and crying," She Li tells He Tian, it is a whisper, a secret, something they could share. Still, even before he murmurs the words, She Li knows the effect they will have on He Tian. He Tian has failed at the dance, warping Mo and himself into something new and different. 

The next time She Li sees Mo Guan Shan, the boy is running through a tram's closing doors, slipping right through his fingers. He jumps and throws himself against He Tian instead of at his feet.


End file.
